1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock cylinder, and more particularly, to a lock cylinder capable of changing a key member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a lock cylinder is used for matching a key member, so that a user inserts a key member into a key slot on the lock cylinder for rotating the lock cylinder, so as to unlock/lock the door. However, the conventional lock cylinder can only match one single key member, and thus it is required to change whole mechanisms of the lock cylinder in case the user needs to change the key member due to practical demands. As a result, it results in inconvenience of the lock cylinder in use and does not facilitate implementation of the lock cylinder in market.